Christmas Wish
by little miss clueless
Summary: Kahoko's Christmas wish


Christmas Wish

xX La Corda D'oro Xx

I know this is kind of stupid right now, but it's just because I can't really write my BEST right now, I'm caught in a painful situation at the moment and it's called PUBERTY so forgive me if it sucks! "Salot" or "Earphones"? GOODNESS! I hope you enjoy…

-LittleMissClueless-

* * *

Christmas Wish

"It's been a long time, Christmas is coming and it's getting kind of lonely" said Kahoko to herself as she looked out of her bedroom window.

It's been a year ago since Len left the country for the beginning of his career as a world famous violinist.

FLASHBACK

Len and Kahoko were in a relationship ever since the start of the 2nd semester of their 3rd year in Seiso. She brightened up his cool, loner attitude and he gives off a smile once in a blue moon. And on the final day of classes…

"Kahoko," he started to say.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile.

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it Len?"

"I'm going to a music university…"

"That's good…"

"In America."

"What?"

"Yeah, my parents wanted me to learn there and… probably start my career there."

"So… you're leaving" her smile was fading away.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay… it's for the sake of music career." Her eyes started to tear up.

"I'm really sorry." His voice started o shake, he never wanted to make her cry.

"I'm okay, Len, when are you leaving?"

"A week from now"

"Okay, good luck then." She replied.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her head. "Len, I'll miss you." She muttered. "I will miss you too, Kahoko" he replied.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I just wish Len could come home this Christmas" she sighed. She then went out of her room.

"Honey, your friend Nami is here." Said her mom,

"Hey Kaho!" Nami greeted.

"What brought you here?" asked Kahoko as she approached her.

"Fuyuumi-chan is having a Christmas party on the 20th, you wanna come? Tsuchiura-kun and the others are coming." She reported

"Sure, why not." She replied

December 20

Kahoko was on the way to the party wearing a white coat over a powder blue strapless dress that ends above her knees and a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals when 2 green haired guys caught her eyes. "Kaho-chan!" called Kazuki. "Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-kun!" she replied. They went to the party together.

"Kaho-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-senpai. It's great that you made it!" greeted Shouko as she approached the three and led them inside. There were a lot of people in the location, it was a big hall inside a hotel. Some seemed familiar for they were Seiso students and the others were probably the Fuyuumi's family and friends. "Have something to eat, uhm I'll leave you now, I have to greet the others." Said Shouko as she left the three on a round table with a "reserved for…" sign and there were 5 names. Hino Kahoko, Amou Nami, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Hihara Kazuki and _Tsukimori Len_. Kahoko rubbed her eyes, blinked a lot of times, shook her head and she read it again. She wasn't dreaming or imagining it. Clearly it said LEN TSUKIMORI. "No way." Kahoko whispered. "Hino, you alright?" asked Ryotarou. She smiled and said, "yeah." They were given the food on the table and they started eating, Kazuki was eating real fast. _He's not here yet_ thought Kahoko. "Excuse me for a while." She said as she stood up an went to the entrance to the hall and looked left and right for the restroom. When she faced front she saw a familiar face with blue hair and golden eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then he smiled. Kahoko approached him slowly. "Hi," she uttered, "hey," he replied. Kahoko couldn't hold back anymore and hugged him tighly. "You don't know how much I missed you, Len." She said. Len hugged her back and said, "I think I do." Kahoko looked up at him, "So until when are you gonna stay?" she asked. "Unfortunately I'll have to leave, on the 4th of January." He sadly said. "of course, at least spend Christmas with me, please?" she begged him. "That I will surely do." He replied with the sweetest smile he ever gave.

Please review I BEG YOU! I wanna dedicate this to my friends. I just want to say that I'm quite shallow and sensitive even if I'm fat, short and ugly… I cry for guys I like who despise me… yeah… I should never have liked in the first place coz' well… I'm how I am! I WILL NEVER HAVE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER! LOVE STINKS! I hate Mr. Found & "Salot"! if you want to know the real names of these AWFUL guys… search for it in my later Fics the letters will appear in a way you can really see them…

P.S.

Puberty Stinks! (PS)


End file.
